Thomas the TV Series - Part 2 - Episode 1 - Little Toot Napping!
This is the next scene and first episode of Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and fall in love with Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both smart) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both wonderful) *Father as The Great Rigatoni *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard *Merlock as Detective Grub *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Bird, Ash Ketchum, May Maple, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *Big Toot as The Mechanic Transcript *Narrator: In the city of Sodor, Namyar, and Fantasyland, a town centre is asleep, when a flying circus tent, which is Father's, flies over the island. The circus announces that Little Toot will be performing. The ship's anchor falls on the ground and grabs on some grass as the circus arrives on the ground. *Father: (angrily) Alright, alright. Listen up. This better be a good show, or youse creatures ain't gonna git any dinner. (scaring Little Toot, Ten Cents, Tillie, and Princess Alumina) *Lucky: Hurrah, hurrah, hurrah! Come on, come on! The willows in Great Father's circus. It is just like magic. And now, the spectacular stunts of... Tillie! (Tillie runs toward the matt with a pole in her hands, and leaps onto the air on the pole, but lands safely on the matt, as the crow cheers) *Tillie: (winks) In the amazing sports, the amazing Princess Alumina! *Princess Alumina: That's me! (winks, and leaps onto a bicycle to start a race with the others, but nearly falls off, and successfully wins the race, just in time, when the crowd cheers) Yeah! I've done it! Alright, next! *Tillie: Alumina says it's time for the next event, the lifting wonder and cheeky, Little Toot! *Little Toot: Alright, let's see if me lift this weight. (grabs onto the two poles, and carefully lifts them up in the air, but nearly trips over, and finally manages to lift the weights, only to prove that he is strong as the audience cheers) *Father: That's me Little Toot. That's me boy. (Little Toot cheers and winks emotionally until Scar cracks his whip and takes him away. Scar puts him in a cage with Ten Cents, who has performed well too. Scar spins the cage round and round, causing Ten Cents to spin around poor Little Toot, feeling sad) *Little Toot: Little Toot... ...so... sad. *Tillie: Poor Little Toot. He feels so good... ...and funny... that people love him. This makes so mad. If only the people knew how he was treated, how we're treated, but we wish there was a way out of here. *Princess Alumina: Sorry, Tillie. *Tillie: Oh, Alumina, how can we escape? If we don't have a key. *Princess Alumina: Oh no! What will we do without Thomas?! There's no way out! *Tillie: You're right. We do need each other. *Princess Alumina: Yes, Tillie. *Scar: It's no good, boss. I've tried everything. *Father: Well, try something else! *Scar: But... *Father: Oh, but! I want that, th-th-that train out there to do tricks, with his smart shining blue paint! (Thomas starts to blow his whistle with glee and begins to shunt some foolish freight cars in the yard) *Scar: But he won't listen to me! *Father: Yes, whatever, do somethin'! Make him! (Scar blinks and turns to Thomas, who stops) *Scar: Okay, Thomas! If you can't do your own tricks, I'll mix them up for you. Now, imagine I'm Little Toot. *Thomas: Well, you don't look like Little Toot. *Scar: I know I don't look like Little Toot, but for now am pretending to be Little Toot, okay?! *Thomas: Well, you aren't doing a very job. Little Toot is a tugboat, who loves being cheeky. (shunts some freight cars around the yard) *Scar: Good! Now, the amazing Little Toot will toss you some pins high up into the sky, and you put your wait for them, catch them, and then juggle. (Thomas, feeling pleased and cheeky, blows his whistle) No, no, no! You've done it all wrong! You're supposed to catch the pins and juggle. (the pins fall on Scar's head, forcing him to lie on the ground, and rubbing his head) I believe that Father's gonna hear about it. *Thomas: Oh, would you like at the time? (leaves, but is stopped by Scar) *Scar: And just where do you think you're going? Are you trying to escape me? Why not do the tricks and maybe we'll feed you? *Thomas: Oh, thanks anyway. I had a big lunch. (burps, and leaves. Just as Scar is ready to stop him, Father appears) *Father: Stop! Halt! Yer gettin' nowhere this freak! Alright, listen to me, wha and whitever ya are. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. You must be... um... Casey Jones... Casey MacPhee... or should I say... um...? *Father: I am The Greatest Father, and this is my circus. *Thomas: Nice place, though I wouldn't want to live here. *Father: (points angrily to Thomas, who suddenly jumps) Listen, ya wise train. Either ya perform, or it's the circus jail for ya. Because if freaks check in, should they check out?! Put Thomas in with Tillie! *Thomas: (after Scar throws Thomas in with Tillie) Oh, thank you, you're too kind. (Little Toot gulps) *Father: Little Toot, you are my superstar! The Great Father now has power and respect! No longer, a villainous thief, or a sorcerer, or viking, or of The Delightful Children from Down The Lane love one buisness man like me. So Little Toot, what shall I get you, a little more bread and water? *Little Toot: Little Toot want free! *Father: Free? Free?! I made ya famous! I give ye a place to live, food to eat, and whit do I get in return? *Ten Cents: Oh, uh, Mr. Father, sir, please, Little Toot didn't mean anything like that. *Father: Oh, so ya want a ticket to the Jail too, huh?! *Ten Cents: Oh, whatever next?! Who likes to kid on? *Father: (laughs evilly) Pull up the anchor! We're moving on! *Ten Cents: Now whatever will we do? Now whatever will we do?! *Thomas: I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll get out of here, that's what we'll do. *Ten Cents: No chance. Father knows our every move. (the camera focuses on the cages) *Tillie: Don't worry, we'll try! *Thomas: Who does he think is? Who does he think we are? Locked up in cages like animals?! *Little Toot: Me is not animal. *Father: Oh, why do ya whine, Little Toot? Yer the greastest, an' funniest, we mak a great team. We're rich and famous, or should I say, I'm a least rich, and yer famous? (laughs) I crack meself up. *(Scar walks up back to the cages and leaves, only to find that Thomas is puzzled and brave, Tillie is grumpy and angry, Ten Cents is very upset, Little Toot is scared, and Princess Alumina is frightened) *Ten Cents: Oh, forget it. We can't go anywhere. Come on, Little Toot, let's not practice our new act. *Tillie: New act? *Ten Cents: Okay, Little Toot, how about a pussy cat? (Little Toot obeys and makes a pussycat) *Thomas: Now that's a very good trick. Too bad it's clear to see that the bar is fake, though. *Ten Cents: Fake?! Of course not, Thomas! This is cast iron steel! (Thomas tries to break the steal, but is not strong enough) *Little Toot: Little Toot strong. *Thomas: What did he say? *Thomas and Tillie: Little Toot's strong?! *Thomas: Okay, Little Toot! See that bar?! Now bend it, so you can break free! (Little Toot grabs the poles, and pushes them hard. Princess Alumina extends her parts toward the camera to play tricks) *Tillie: Great idea, Alumina! *Thomas: I believe that Father is the only one, who is going to see Alumina, right? *Ten Cents: You've got that right. *Thomas: Fair enough. (Little Toot breaks free and opens the next cages) *Princess Alumina: Guess what? You can't catch us, You can't catch us! *Father: Hey, Scar, get over and check on the prisoners, and get that stupid princess away from that camera. *Thomas: I'll wait with Alumina. You all go ahead. (Ten Cents flees, Tillie escapes, and Little Toot runs away. Thomas turns to Scar, who comes to a halt in front of him) *Scar: Now tell me, what have you done with Little Toot? *Thomas: Oh, it is the craziest thing, right?! He's been Little Toot napped! (Scar growls, and tries to attack Thomas, but is disracted by Alumina, who dodges his moves, and leads him into the cage. Thomas spins Scar round and round until Scar is sick. Father is furious when Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, and Alumina run away, screaming and escaping the circus) Ten Cents, what is that?! *Ten Cents: Oh, this? This is my automatic laser pen. It even works on steal food. *Thomas: (as he, Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, and Alumina stop) I like to make a humongous exit. (grabs the laser pen, and at the touch of a button, springs out an intense of light to show a glowing blade, which cuts through the circus entrance, and switches it off, as the circus part falls off the front) *Father: Whar is me star?! Wha took ma Little Toot?!! *Scar: I believe that Thomas has let them escape, boss!! *Father: NO-ONE WILL ESCAPE THE GREAT FATHER!!!!!! (Thomas and the others look down) *Thomas: Jump! (a Goofy holler is heard when Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Alumina, and Little Toot jump off the circus unharmed and land into the ground) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Father: (picks a telephone as a hand does the same) Uh, Chief, this is the Great Father! Where is the Chief?! Okay! *Voice: Comin' in. *Father: Merlock? Well, listen, Merlock, I've just lost me price. Yer job is to honestly patrol all day an' all night if ya then should. (the next shot then pans of Merlock, a magical evil magician) *Merlock: Why, yes, it will be me pleasure, me lord, Mr. Father, sir. (gets off the phone and runs away) *Father: I will get me revenge of that Thomas freak! (the circus crashes with a humongous explosion) *Narrator: The next morning, Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Princess Alumina, and Little Toot awaken, only to find that they have escaped the circus, and set off down along the path into the city. *Ten Cents: Where are we?! *Thomas: Not trapped in the circus! *Little Toot: Little Toot free! *Thomas: Let's get out of here if we can always stay that way! *Ten Cents: And how do you suppose we'll do that? *Little Toot: (spots an American 4-6-0 Ten Wheeler, with a Pennsylvania coal tender, with five American yellow and green coaches and Big Toot fixing it) Hi, Dad! *Thomas: Nice steam engine. *Big Toot: Oh, this hunky junk. It don't even work. I should get rid of this engine. *Thomas: I think Ten Cents can fix it. *Big Toot: Man, I'm working on this engine in 10 years. Listen, if your friend can fix it here, you can have it. *Narrator: Later, after fixing, getting the train fired up, fuelled, and ready, Ten Cents then hops aboard. *Thomas: (on board the engine's cab with Little Toot in the fireman's seat, Tillie, holding a coal shovel up, Alumina relaxing in a rocking chairs, and Ten Cents checking the valves) Thanks for the engine. *Narrator: Passengers are loaded into the coaches, and with a toot on the whistle, Thomas opens the regulator, and the engine and coaches finally leave. Thomas dances to some music and happily winks. Category:UbiSoftFan94